Sudden Fatherhood is not so sudden anymore
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: Dean and Sam find out that not only are they dads but have more brothers. Adam!verse. Lisa Braeden is dead. Ben is Dean's son. Adam lives with them. If your into big families, or fluffy stuff, read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. If you **_**would **_**however like to buy me it for my birthday I would be thrilled. I do own the OFC's though. **

**Summary: Dean and Sam find out they not only have kids, but a bunch of brothers too! Adam!verse. Lisa and John are dead in this. Adam and Ben are already living with them. Ben is Dean's son. So, he wasn't a ghoul. Takes place a week after Jump the Shark.**

**Warning: OFC, and slight OCness. And Language**

**So, I have this weird OCD thing were everything has to be in a pattern. So there's a pattern. Try to figure out what it is! Just a hint, part of it is that there are no girls, so when I say a name and you aren't sure whether they're male or female, just know they're male. Please review! Don't review saying my grammar/spellings off though!**

* * *

><p><span>One Phone Call<span>

"Hey Dean, your phone is ringing," Adam said to his eldest brother. They were all just sitting around the motel. Dean and Adam were watching TV, and Sam, was researching a case.

"Hello," Dean said into the phone. "Wait, who is this?" he asked. "My WHAT!" he exclaimed. Adam and Sam glanced up. "What's going on?" Adam asked worried. Dean held up the 'one minute' sign. Adam rolled his eyes. "Sasha's your mom?" Dean asked. "How old are you?" he paused waiting for the answer. "Fuck. Where are you?" he muttered. "Okay, be right there. Bye" he hung up. "Who was that?" Ben asked. "Someone named Brad. He says he's my kid. His mom is Sasha Campbell, and we did _it _fourteen years ago. The kid's thirteen." Dean finishes. They all looked shocked. "Do you believe him?" Sam asked. "It's worth looking into. The kid's mom was killed in a car accident six weeks ago." Dean says. Dean grabs his jacket and leaves.

Three hours later

Sam and Ben were arguing about Ben's bed time. "No uncle Sam! I'm not tired! And Uncle Adam gets to stay up!" Ben yelled. "Dude, I'm twenty-two," Adam said laughing. "And I'm eleven," Ben shot back. "Which means it's time for bed," Sam said pointing to the other bedroom that Adam and Ben were sharing. Ben stormed off, muttering about how Sam wasn't his dad.

Dean came into the room. The first thing they noticed was that he was not alone. He had a teenage boy following him. "Guys, this is Brad," he said gesturing to the boy.

* * *

><p>Four months later<p>

Dean couldn't believe he was a father, not just to one kid, but SIX! And, they were all boys. To make it even better though, they were all boys, who were EXACTLY LIKE HIM! He wasn't the only Winchester who didn't know what the definition of condom was though. His dad had apparently had SEVEN BOYS! They all had joined the party within the last four months. Sam had five kids too. Their brother Nick had four. Their other brother Zack had three. Adam had two. And their brother Ashton had one. The only brother that didn't have a kid-that they knew about- was their youngest brother Patrick. Life, just got effed up for the Winchesters.

They knew that with all those kids, they couldn't live on the road. So, they bought a big home. It was still pretty crowded though. The funny thing was. They didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Thought I'd give some background, and tell you who's who before I continue.

Disclaimer: don't. Own. It.

John kids:

Dean (32), Sam (28), Nick (26), Zack (25), Adam (22), Ashton (20), Patrick (18)

Dean:

Billy (17), Bret (15), Brad (13), Ben (11), Bobby (9), Brock (6)

Sam:

Jeremy (14), Jake (12), Jamie (11), Jared (9), Jesse (7)

Nick:

Riley (13), Ryan (12), Rick (10), Rodger (5)

Zack:

Mick (12), Matt (8)-twins- Mike (8)

Adam:

Luke (8), Liam (6)

Ashton:

Will (3)

Room assignment:

Attic:

Dean, Sam

Room 1:

Matt, Mike, Luke

Room 2:

Bobby, Jared, Jesse

Room 3:

Liam, Rodger, Brock

Downstairs:

Room 1:

Mick, Ryan, Jake

Room 2:

Riley, Jeremy, Bret, Billy

Room 3:

Rick, Jamie, Ben, Brad

Basement:

Room 1:

Zack, Nick, Adam

Room 2:

Ashton, Patrick, Will


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't a chapter!

I needed to say that I'm ending the chapters and I'm going to start writing one-shots, but they're going to be in the universe with all the kids. I will have one up soon!


End file.
